


寄情

by mrscy07



Series: 糕饼店 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07
Summary: 源于奶糕在非洲的一张照片，绿色的T恤骑着摩托，有点像邮差。邮差糕&作家饼





	1. Chapter 1

穿着绿色T恤骑着绿色小摩托的高瀚宇穿梭在琴岛的小巷里。琴岛因为俯瞰像钢琴得名，整个岛都布满了植被，每一户都有个小院子种着各式各样的花草。行走在这个小岛上，吹着海风，听着海浪打着海岸，花香，蝴蝶，甚是惬意。

高瀚宇第一次到这个岛的时候就想如果能在这里生活该多好，就是当个邮差都好。行驶在琴岛之间，为离岛的人捎上岛上人的祝福，为岛上的人带来外面的故事，想想都觉得特别神圣幸福。高瀚宇是一个行动派，想着就立刻去执行了，不负所望如愿以偿。托着行李箱过海而来站在渡口的时候整个人被海风吹的飘飘然。

到邮局报道的第一天就浇了一盆冷水，这是一个什么年代啊，是一部手机就可以出门的年代，是只言片语透过冷冰冰的电话线就能传递的时代。庆幸琴岛有很多游客，他的主要工作就是分拣明信片发送到全国各地。

大部分时间高瀚宇都在邮局里，忙到天黑，又拖着疲惫的身躯回到自己的出租屋。不过入夜的时候他很开心，出租屋在海边，房东是一对白发的老夫妇。晚上会为高瀚宇烧当地的家常菜，吃完饭高瀚宇会帮着洗碗，然后三个人就到露台上喝茶吹海风。

老夫妇的孩子们都不在身边，偌大的房子没有人住，高瀚宇在邮局的师父和他们是至交，就介绍来这里住。有时候师父会过来蹭两杯酒喝，琴岛的米酒爽口也上头。高瀚宇的酒量还行，所以上头了，就拿起吉他唱两句。高瀚宇的师父年轻的时候也浪，抢过吉他直接来也能来一段摇滚。

小日子过了一段时间，师父觉得高瀚宇还是得出门溜达溜达，高瀚宇很兴奋。其实在琴岛出门送信很少，只有几户人家定了报纸需要送，平日里都是师父骑着毛驴嗖嗖嗖就送完了，然后回来吹海风喝茶。

“小宇啊，我带你熟悉熟悉。”师父把报纸和信件放在电动车后面的储物箱然后载着高瀚宇穿梭在琴岛。高瀚宇拿着地图开始记录师父行驶的路程和送达的位置。

离邮局最近的是琴岛的官方办事处，这里能把储物箱的报纸送完一大半。师父把小宇介绍给门卫，让他认认人。剩下的就零碎了，西北角的林大叔，东南角的张阿姨，拐了三个弯才到陈老伯，第一次看到他黑着脸的杜先生。。。。终于把所有的报纸送完了，两个人准备回邮局的时候，打开储物箱检查了一下，发现了一封信。

“哦。季先生的信！很重要的，不要忘记了。”师父拍了一下脑门，似乎是个常客吧，高瀚宇这么记下。骑着电动车两个人到了一个路口，琴岛有些路比较窄，为了不妨碍住在这里的人，一般都没有人把车子骑进去，所以他们俩把电动车停在路口，师父把信放进邮差包里让高瀚宇背上，两个人就顺着路往里走。

道路的两旁是两排带着花园的独栋小园。这里远离商业街，安静的和渡口像是两个世界。高瀚宇仔细分辨这里的路，又看了看地图，发现似乎离自己住的地方不远，从这条直走五百米估计就到了。

走到这条路的中间，面前一簇白玉兰从院子里伸了出来，此时正值盛夏，白玉兰悠悠的清香瞬间环绕了高瀚宇。师父走到门边让高瀚宇把信放到信箱里。

“好了，工作结束！我们可以回去了。”师父拍拍手，从伸出的树枝上摘了两朵已经半开的白玉兰，“放在枕头边，能睡个好觉。”

高瀚宇给季先生的家的位置画了一朵花，然后小心翼翼地把两朵白玉兰放在邮差包里，想着等会要装好来。回到邮局，高瀚宇拿了一张餐巾纸把白玉兰包了起来放进自己的包里，又去分拣室把明信片分拣开。

睡觉的时候，高瀚宇想起师父说的，把白玉兰小心的放在枕边，还未完全盛开的玉兰花将香气裹在花骨朵里，一丝丝的勾着高瀚宇，也一点点的安抚着他，这一夜果然睡得很好。

高瀚宇总算体验了一回什么叫做神清气爽，他趴在窗边看着海浪拍打着礁石，哗哗的海浪声竟然有了香味，是玉兰的清香。吃了早饭他跨上自行车去了邮局，四五月份的琴岛风里还有暮春的寒意，也有初夏的清新，骑着自行车奔驰在岛上，海风吹起套在T恤外面的衬衫，像超人的斗篷。

师父就是这么草率，才带着高瀚宇熟悉了一天就把全部的东西丢给他，他就骑着那台绿油油的电动车行驶在琴岛。琴岛是一个风景区，但是大部分的旅游区只在渡口附近，而大部分的琴岛居民都居住在远离渡口的海边。高瀚宇拿着地图顺着线路一家家的送报纸。

今天也有季先生的信啊，季先生叫季肖冰，高瀚宇看到这个名字第一反应就是冷冰冰。高瀚宇站在季肖冰的门前傻笑了一会儿，才把信放进信箱里，“咕咚”是个空的信箱。高瀚宇看着白玉兰树，总觉得应该修一修，这都长成什么样了。摇摇头，不管我的事儿，哈哈。高瀚宇吹着口哨迈着欢快的步子回去了。

接下来的日子就很开心了，每天领了报纸就骑着车在琴岛边骑边看风景，远离渡口的风景是更美的风景，高瀚宇当年作为一个游客来到琴岛的时候就没走寻常路，现在更是有一种可以独享风景的满足感。拿出手机拍几张海景还要到朋友圈炫耀一下，惹得好多朋友想来投靠他。

玉兰花的香不过几日就消散了，高瀚宇舍不得扔掉花就用罐子装起来，这还是他去送报纸的时候一个小朋友送给他的，绿色的罐子上面印着一只wink的白猫。最近都有季肖冰的信，依然是门锁紧闭，送达信件后，高瀚宇看着玉兰花想摘一朵但是又怕主人责怪，刚好看见落到地上的玉兰花，他四下环顾了一下立刻捡起来放在自己的口袋里然后装着若无其事的样子走了。

在岛上的日子是快乐而迅速的，一转眼已进入盛夏，海风把高瀚宇吹的有些黑，张阿姨每次看见他都吐槽他小黑手，然后从屋里拿了一罐防晒霜给高瀚宇，晒黑事小晒伤皮肤可不好，高瀚宇笑着接过防晒霜嘴上感谢的话不少，也说以后要好好涂防晒霜。

每天来往于各家各户，开朗活泼的高瀚宇很快取得岛上居民的喜爱，他以前学过一些修理的皮毛，所以有时候不只是送信，有时候还会帮着岛上的居民修修东西整整花草，于是总是在很远的地方就能听见有人喊：“小宇啊，过来一下。”然后就是大包小包的东西，搞的高瀚宇都不好意思了，推脱再三都不起作用，就只好带回邮局和家里。

师父和老夫妇夸耀自己的徒弟如何如何好，高瀚宇说这又不是只给他的，比如今天他们喝的米酒就是别人托他转给师父的。四个人又在海风中唱起歌，喝着酒，回忆着这个夏天那个春天。

这日高瀚宇在送报纸的过程中突然发觉好像好几天没给季肖冰送信了，因为没有来信了，他查了一下记录已经有一个礼拜没有信了。他特意去了一下季肖冰的家，大门依旧紧锁，但是感觉院子不如前几日那么干净，对，海风吹散了树叶，每次来的时候却都是干干净净的小院子，今天主人没打扫吗？然后他眯着眼睛趴在信箱的缝里看里面，好像也空荡荡的。

又一日，高瀚宇又来到季肖冰的家，树叶更厚了，有一种说不出的破败感。是不是因为没有人给他写信，所以他也失去了生活的兴趣呢？高瀚宇这么想着。不知道是在琴岛待久了有了文艺心还是自己也是一个人的寂寞同理心，高瀚宇又开始给季肖冰送信，送自己写的信。信里无非是每日的所见所闻和小趣事儿，第一天写的时候他也不知道要写什么，就流水账似的记录，写完再看一遍的时候发现自己这一天竟然过的很充实。

早起吃了饭，骑自行车去邮局，路上遇到了隔壁邻居的狗，它大声和他打招呼，才发现狗子被什么东西绊住了。帮狗子解围，狗子欢快的迈着一瘸一拐的爪子跑回了家。到了邮局，开始工作，手上没停，但是耳朵到处都是昨天的八卦和趣事儿。有个小姑娘冲到邮局希望能盖到某一天的章，因为那天是她男朋友的生日。自己还没去送，就上门要报纸的大叔拉着他说了好一顿他儿子，琴岛有什么不好啊，干嘛要去外面啊。还是小宇好之类的话。

领了报纸开始送，顺带帮着刘大妈给隔了半个岛的老姐妹送了自己做的消暑饮品。给七叔装好了儿子从外面寄来的书橱，放了很多很多的书。帮林家阿嫲打扫院子，还得到了一个冰棍。回到邮局分拣了一堆的明信片，还和营业大厅的大姐们闲聊了一下昨天在岛上的求婚八卦。

晚上和师父还有蔡爷一起喝茶聊天，海风吹的人心舒畅极了。现下坐在靠海的窗户边给季先生写信，高瀚宇整个人都特别升华。老先生收到信会不会很开心呐，高瀚宇这么想着。

送了一个礼拜，高瀚宇再去送的时候发现信箱塞不下了，他才发现院子看过去干净了一些是因为前几天的台风刮的树叶到处跑，实际上依然是没有打扫的状态，季先生呢，高瀚宇把信放在信箱上，愣了一会儿叹了口气走了。当天旁晚天边的乌云吞噬了半个岛，高瀚宇突然想起放在信箱上的信，如果下暴雨会淋湿的，他带了一个密封袋子过去把信放在进去然后又放回信箱上。

高瀚宇看着院子一副破败的样子失魂落魄的回到了家。蔡爷和蔡大娘互看了一眼，小孩失恋了？！高瀚宇没有参与到晚间活动，而是一个人坐在房间里，果然是暴雨，裹着海腥味的暴雨砸在高瀚宇的窗户上，他的心像是被砸了一个大坑。谁能填埋呢？

今天他有点不想写，但是他又觉得如果是季先生不方便呢，等他能出门了，看见空荡荡的邮箱会难过吧，高瀚宇还是提笔写起来。第二天高瀚宇还去送了信，依旧没有人取过，小孩心性自我安慰能力特别强，等季先生好了，他就会看到我的信了。

又是一天，领了报纸和信件，诶！信件？！谁的！季肖冰！季先生的信！高瀚宇怀里还有自己写的信，诶，高瀚宇载着慢慢一箱的报纸都没来得及分发，就奔到季肖冰的家门口，果然落叶清扫干净了，果然信箱可以听到“咕咚”的声音，诶诶诶，我的信。习惯性的高瀚宇把自己写的也扔进去了，他爬爬头，嘿嘿了两声，就骑着电动车去四处分发报纸。

“小宇今天心情很好啊。”张阿姨这几日看着孩子没精打采的样子，有些好奇又不敢明问，今天倒是看见一如既往的阳光，挺好挺好。

高瀚宇送完报纸回到邮局，整个人都是雀跃的，分拣明信片的时候还唱起了歌，师父一脸不可理喻的看着他。这时门外有人喊他的名字：“小宇，小宇快出来。”高瀚宇围着围裙就跑出来了：“找我什么。。。”

大厅有一个和自己差不多高的男生，剑眉星目，高高的鼻梁，笑唇。不是帅，帅已经不足以形容他了，是漂亮，真的漂亮。高瀚宇看着出神了，被大姐打了一下。“肖冰啊，这是我们新来的邮递员，到时候我让他去你家帮你，小伙子很能干的，又有力气，你放心吧。”

高瀚宇被大姐打了一下回了神，但是嘴巴却没把住：“肖先生你真漂亮。”大姐愣了一下，哈哈大笑起来。来人也笑了一下，摆摆手：“我走了。等你。”高瀚宇就目送着这位“肖先生”离开。“诶，人家姓季啦，不姓肖！”哈哈哈

“哦，季啊？季！？季肖冰？！”

“对啊，就是你经常给他送信的那个季肖冰啊。”

。。。。。高瀚宇脸瞬间红了，妈呀我这是跑的多偏。

“他长得好看吧。”高瀚宇猛点头，“他呢，家里有个大件的东西要寄，一个人抬不出来，你去帮个忙。”高瀚宇点着头脱了围裙立刻就冲出去了。“骑三轮去！”大姐在后面喊着。

高瀚宇骑着邮局唯一的一辆小三轮一路狂奔往季肖冰家，结果在路上就看到了那个身形高大却消瘦的背影，高瀚宇把三轮车骑到季肖冰的面前停了下来：“季先生，我载你回去。”

季肖冰被突如其来的挡路人吓了一跳，逆光之中他只看见咧着嘴的大白牙，其他都是黑的。。仔细一看是邮局的新人，动作真迅速。三轮车的后座特别简陋，高瀚宇停好车赶紧从车座下面掏出一块布擦干净才让季肖冰坐上去。“抓着我的腰，我要加速了！”高瀚宇在前面说到。季肖冰被惯性跄了一下，就紧紧的抱着高瀚宇的腰，不敢撒手。他的腰好结实啊。

这是高瀚宇第一次踏进这个院子，高高的玉兰树果然就那一枝忍不住要探头，其他树枝都长得好好地。院子里竟然还有种玫瑰，那是玫瑰吧，是他没有见过的黄色。季肖冰有一大箱子的东西要寄出去，是油画用的画布和画框。真的好重！

“这个要寄出去？！”高瀚宇不可思议的看着这一箱的东西。“嗯，寄出去。”

“上网不就能买到吗？”这是什么时代了，还来转一手，好麻烦的啊。

“这些是我去日本的时候买的，这里没有。我刚好闲置就寄出去了。”季肖冰耐心的解释。

高瀚宇小心的把箱子挪出季肖冰的家，然后放一路扛在肩头往路口走。季肖冰跟在背后被高瀚宇的样子惊到了，背肌因为用力透过T恤都能凸显出来，结实的让季肖冰看了看自己身上，人比人唉。

季肖冰还是坐在后座上，但是他不敢往前靠，因为天气被染湿了的T恤有些粘腻，季肖冰有些洁癖。高瀚宇也晓得，所以他骑得特别快，赶紧骑到邮局好吹空调。

“啊，你们回来了。”大姐迎上来，检查了箱子里的东西，封箱填写快递单结算，总算把这箱东西寄出去了。“谢谢你。”季肖冰从口袋里掏出手帕递给站在旁边陪他寄东西的高瀚宇。高瀚宇的脸又红了，“没事儿，应该的。”高瀚宇歪着头看着季肖冰，同样在烈日下过来，为什么季肖冰的身上感受不到一丝的热意，和他的名字真的好像，冷冰冰的。季肖冰回头看到正在看着自己的高瀚宇，弯起嘴角笑了一下，高瀚宇感觉自己的心快跳出嗓子眼了。

“我能加你的微信吗？”季肖冰拿出自己的手机，高瀚宇立刻从口袋里掏出手机：“我扫你吧。”季肖冰翻开二维码递给高瀚宇，高瀚宇扫了一下，互加成功。

“好了，我走了。谢谢啦！”寄完东西，季肖冰和大姐道了别，也特意和高瀚宇说再见，高瀚宇整个人都飘了，那个哥哥真的好好看。等季肖冰走了，他才想起来他那几日发神经写的信，我去！完了！“他应该不知道是谁送的吧。”

高瀚宇躺在床上刷着季肖冰的朋友圈，哦他前几天出门了啊，我真是个傻子。因为这年代没有什么人写信，高瀚宇一厢情愿的认定季肖冰就是一个老大爷，每天通过书信和岛外的朋友联系，现在高瀚宇有些尴尬，当初还是以给长辈的口吻写的信，季肖冰要是知道该怎么笑他呢。

不管了，就当不知道这事儿。高瀚宇正刷着呢，突然收到一个消息给他吓了一个激灵。

——干嘛呢

是季肖冰发来的，他愣住了，北京时间十一点，就琴岛，除了在家喝茶看风还能干嘛？所以季先生这是想他了？！

——季先生，你在干嘛？

高瀚宇不敢直接问你是不是在想我，一来觉得脸大，二来觉得自己真不要脸，但是他又控制不了自己的思绪乱飞。季肖冰的头像已经够好看的了，但是不及他本人好看，高瀚宇摸着季肖冰的头像都能脸红。

——想你呀。

。。。。woc。高瀚宇立刻从床上蹦起来，差点掉下去。


	2. Chapter 2

高瀚宇盯着手机都快盯出洞了，他要回什么？好紧张，想我是干嘛。等了很久很久，季肖冰又发了一条

——吓到了，开玩笑的。

高瀚宇立刻回了一句：没有没有，太激动了！

！！这下轮到收到消息的季肖冰愣住了，这小孩激动啥，心智飘乱了，耳朵也红了，他摇摇头，回说：感谢你下午的帮忙。我请你吃饭吧！

高瀚宇这下真的从床上掉下来了，就听见楼下大娘喊道：“小宇啊，你在干嘛呢。”

“没事儿没事儿。”高瀚宇趴在窗边回应道。

——不用客气啊，应该的。

——明天吧，明天有空吗？来我家。

——好，好的。

第二天高瀚宇下了班就去了季肖冰的家，院子打扫的干干净净的，玫瑰花也好看，走进去就看见季肖冰穿着衬衫围着围裙在忙。

“也不知道吃什么，吃火锅吧。”季肖冰举着勺子笑着说。

高瀚宇面色有些凝重，他一直有健身的习惯，火锅，哦，那今晚得绕岛跑个三圈了。季肖冰似乎看出他的心事：“喝豆浆吗？”

“喝啊。”

“这是琴岛有名的豆浆锅底。”豆浆锅底配鱼片和素菜最好，从厨房里端出来的小碟都是各式的鱼片、菌类和蔬菜。“洗洗手吧，马上就好了。”

高瀚宇点点头，去厨房了洗了手，赶忙过来搭把手。豆浆浓郁的香气翻滚后更加的香浓，透明到可以看见对面的鱼片在锅中涮几个回合入口化作一弯水，香菇自带的大自然的香气裹着来自田间地头的黄豆香，有一种夏日劳作后的舒快感，咕嘟咕嘟滚着的白菜包着肥瘦相见的肉片在口中爆炸的瞬间，季肖冰都沉醉的闭上眼睛享受这一切。高瀚宇看的出神了，差点咬到筷子。神仙吃饭呀，真的好漂亮。闭上眼睛的季肖冰，长长的睫毛挂在眼前，特别好看。高瀚宇也往口中塞了一片五花肉，哇，要爆衣了，真的好吃的！

高瀚宇不常吃饱，这顿却意外的吃撑了，帮季肖冰收拾了碗筷，还搭手切了水果，两个人坐在海边的露台上特别闲静。

“走，咱俩去遛弯消消食儿。”季肖冰拍拍身上站起来，约高瀚宇去逛街。

此刻的琴岛游客已经不多了，琴岛就开始安静起来，夏天还有些天明，天边的红霞染得整个琴岛都镀上了金色，就像季肖冰院子里的玫瑰。

“人快走光了，深夜的琴岛才是真正的琴岛。”季肖冰和高瀚宇两个人站在海边，看着红霞感受着浪花。

“我第一次来的时候，我就想能有机会看看真正的琴岛。”高瀚宇回忆起第一次到琴岛的时光。“季先生，是琴岛的居民吗？”

“不是，我也是外来的。”神仙岛屿配神仙。

“季先生是做什么的？”高瀚宇好奇季肖冰的工作。

季肖冰莞尔一笑：“你猜？”

“画家？！”家里那么多画框应该没跑了吧。

“哈哈，那是个人爱好。我是个作家。”

“季先生写什么题材的？”哦，大作家啊！

“啊，”季肖冰意会的笑了一下：“你猜？”

“历史小说家？”

季肖冰瞪起杏眼：“我有那么老派吗？”

“啊。不是啊？！”高瀚宇丧气的看着季肖冰，季肖冰揉揉他的头。

“前几天我就是去开签售会的。”

“哇，粉丝好幸福啊，喜欢的作家长得这么好看！”日常的会觉得写小说的人都不太明媚，但是季肖冰实在是太神颜了。

“哦，所以大家只是为了我的脸？！”季肖冰笑了笑。高瀚宇立刻就站好：“不是不是，季先生的文笔一定很好。”

“你看过了？！”高瀚宇闭着眼睛一心求死，季肖冰看着高瀚宇可爱的样子，笑得不能自己： “对了，别叫我季先生，好见外的。”季肖冰伸手拍了拍高瀚宇。高瀚宇摸了摸被季肖冰拍过的肩头：“那我要叫你啥？”

“和他们一样肖冰了？”

“不好，我会以为你姓肖。”

季肖冰突然走到高瀚宇面前：“那冰冰怎么样？！”高瀚宇被突入而来的气息惹得有点脸红，他身上真香。看到高瀚宇脸微微发红的样子，季肖冰心情大好的，往前走：“我应该比你大吧，你喊我冰哥好了。”

“哦，冰哥，好啊！冰哥。”高瀚宇赶忙跟上去。两个人就并肩的绕着海岸线走着，走累了，就找个石墩坐下。天色渐渐的暗下来，整个岛也慢慢的安静下来，海浪拍打礁石的声音越发清脆。“晚上不吵吗？”季肖冰问道。

“刚来那段时间有些不适应，后来就好了。”因为有你们家的玉兰花所以睡眠好了。

“我也是，不过我是夜猫子，经常天亮了才睡觉，所以这种声音也不是那么刺耳。”

“啊，你经常熬夜啊，可不敢的，会伤身体的。”高瀚宇突然抓着季肖冰的手臂：“十一点一定要上床睡觉。”季肖冰低头看了看高瀚宇的手笑着说：“我入夜才会有灵感啊。”

“那那也不行，这样下去身体会受不了的。”高瀚宇才发现自己一个手就能完全抓住季肖冰的手臂，“你看你的手臂好细啊。”说完就举起自己的手臂：“看看我的！”

。。。。季肖冰低头笑了笑，“我过的是美国时间，没事儿啦！”大步继续往前走。

天已经完全黑了，渡口商业区已经完全安静下来，季肖冰看到一个推着三轮车的大姐就拉着高瀚宇快步走过去。“吃吗？”

“这是啥？”

“花生卷冰淇淋。你要是嫌热量高，我们俩吃一个吧。”季肖冰摇着高瀚宇的手臂，两个人吃一个，冰哥太放得开了吧。

“没事儿，大姐两个！”高瀚宇从口袋里掏出二十块递给大姐。

两个人拿着冰淇淋继续逛，几乎逛了半个岛，季肖冰突然停了下来：“我可能得回家了。”

啊？！

“我来灵感了。”

“你等着。”季肖冰本想折回头走回去，结果高瀚宇让他原地别动。往商业街走去。过了一会儿他骑了一辆电动车过来，“快上车！”

季肖冰坐在高瀚宇的身后：“抱紧我！我会很快送你回家的！”季肖冰环腰抱着高瀚宇，嘴角的那抹微笑怎么都去不了。

高瀚宇把季肖冰安全送回家后，就和他挥手告别：“我得去还车了，冰哥再见，明天见。”元气的少年转了一个车头消失在夜色中。季肖冰站在门口看着高瀚宇消失的背影，很久很久，心里泛起了一阵清甜的感觉。

高瀚宇把车还回去之后就一路小跑回家，“小宇来喝两杯。”

“不了！”高瀚宇拒接了师父的热情邀请，冲回房间拿起电脑搜起季肖冰的名字。

作家季肖冰。

恐怖小说第一名。

。。。。。

那么好看的仙子怎么写恐怖小说呢？第一名诶。高瀚宇觉得自己真是个傻子，孤陋寡闻！

他把季肖冰出版过的所有小说都下了单，然后又想看看到底怎么样，又买了电子书。就靠着窗户看起来。

季肖冰的恐怖小说没有恐吓的语气，只有淡淡的描写，第一眼看到的人就会很快的代入，特别是已经知道季肖冰的样子，每一个字高瀚宇似乎都能听到是从季肖冰的口中发出来的，缓缓的带你进入一个谜团，无尽的深渊，未知的恐惧。但是当高瀚宇看完第一个故事的时候，他觉得背后一身冷汗。

好吓人啊！

而且越回味，高瀚宇越觉得身体冰凉。高瀚宇立刻摇摇头，冲进浴室里，赶紧把不好的感觉洗掉。

第二天高瀚宇依旧给季肖冰送信，第一次看到他打扫院子，“落叶好烦哦。”高瀚宇想起昨天晚上看的那本小说，拨开厚厚的落叶一张脸露了出来。

“啊！”高瀚宇再一次被吓到。

“瀚宇怎么了？”季肖冰停下手中的活计，不解的看着高瀚宇。

“啊，没有，我突然想到《归根》的故事。”

“你去看了？”季肖冰靠在门边，笑着对高瀚宇说。

“第一名真的不是盖的，好可怕！”被高瀚宇夸的季肖冰似乎从未如此开心，他得到过太多的赞美，但是他觉得此刻才是最开心的。“你等我下。”季肖冰走回屋子里，不一会儿拿了一瓶看过去像凉茶的东西。“酸梅汤，给你的。”

“啊，谢谢啊。”刚从冰箱里拿出来的酸梅汤，玻璃瓶上挂着雾气，高瀚宇打开就是一大口，酸酸甜甜的，凉意十足，他又活了！

此后的日子还是每天给季肖冰送信，每天都能喝到酸梅汤，每天都被季肖冰的小说吓到，每天又被季肖冰治愈。而且他不在蔡爷家吃饭的时间越来越多，和季肖冰搭伙的时间也越来愈多。甚至在上个周末他还住在季肖冰的家里。

当然是有原因的嘛，突然下大雨啊，季肖冰就让他别回去了，怕有危险。打了个电话给蔡爷，蔡爷也觉得季先生说的对，他就被留在季肖冰家里。

季肖冰的家有好几间房间，有的是地方住，高瀚宇就住在季肖冰的隔壁。依旧拿起手机看电子书，“房间里有一个长长的案子，案子上有一个洋娃娃，娃娃平时都安安静静的坐着，只有夜深人静的时候才会睁开眼睛。”高瀚宇看着小说突然抬头看了一眼房间，！！！

啊啊啊啊！

“瀚宇怎么了？！”季肖冰听到高瀚宇的声音立刻冲了进来。是的那个房间也有一个洋娃娃。高瀚宇惊恐的看着季肖冰，季肖冰走过来拉着他的手，“怎么了？”

“冰哥，我害怕！”

“那晚上和我睡吧。”

高瀚宇不是没和男生睡在一个房间过，但是一张床就真的很少了，以前和同学去旅游为了省钱倒是几个男生睡过一张床，但是那是哥们啊，没啥。可现在和仙子睡一起，高瀚宇有些害羞又有些紧张。季肖冰还在案头上埋头写东西，高瀚宇就坐在床上看着他的背影。好看的人连背影都这么好看。

不知道是不是因为房间里有人给了他安全感，还是累了，困意立刻涌上脑，等季肖冰回头看他的时候，他已经睡着了。季肖冰走过来为他整了整被子，一不小心按了他的手机，锁屏让季肖冰脸瞬间红了，那是坐在海边看风景的季肖冰的侧颜。季肖冰装作没看见似的，把手机放到床头，然后睡到了高瀚宇的身边。

夜里，季肖冰感受到自己的手被握着，他挣脱不开，于是就让他这么牵着，牵着一夜。清晨房间的窗户自动开了起来，自然光缓缓的透过窗户落在两个人的身上。

高瀚宇被阳光吵醒，发现季肖冰竟然攀在自己身上，又不敢动，就慢慢的挪动，起了身，靠在靠垫上，他才发现季肖冰的窗户外面风景好好啊。床头正对着窗户，所以一睁眼就能看见外面海边的风景，这边的风景和蔡爷家的又不一样，作家就是作家，真会挑地方。

高瀚宇还在想着，怀里的人动了一下，但是又迟迟不动，高瀚宇看了看季肖冰又不敢看，只能傻傻的盯着正前方的窗户。

“嗨，早上好。”早起的季肖冰有些懵懂，但是看到被自己扒着的衣冠不整的高瀚宇他突然就醒了。自己做了什么事儿吗？高瀚宇看季肖冰醒了，立刻就把被季肖冰抓了很久的衣服往上扯了扯。

“啊，早上好。”季肖冰若无其事的起了床，还关心的问了一下：“早餐想吃什么？”

反变成高瀚宇不好意思了。

两个原本孤独的人在这里找到了新的伙伴，大家有时候还会开两个人的玩笑，高瀚宇也会不好意思的笑两声，季肖冰倒是大方的不得了。

蔡爷谁最会开玩笑的，因为两个人的互动，季肖冰也成了蔡家的常客，蔡爷有一天喝上头了说：“小宇啊，你要不让退房间好了，你去肖冰家，和他住去。”高瀚宇立刻站起来，“不不，我租了一年的！”说好的了，怎么能说话不算话呢。季肖冰倒是很配合蔡爷的说法：“好啊，我一个人也孤单，多一个人挺好的。”

两个人的关系不能说是突飞猛进，确是非比寻常。至少两个人睡在一起的每一个清晨，都让高瀚宇有种错觉，他和季肖冰似乎已经是很久很久的亲密关系，可谁知道他连季肖冰的唇是什么感觉都不知道。

“小宇帮我整理一下这个档案盒。”每段时间柜面上都要移交档案，大姐忙不过来就喊高瀚宇来帮忙。高瀚宇是个特别乐心的人，哪里有需要就去哪里。这不已经上手帮忙整理档案了，这里是快递单据，要整平还要装订。高瀚宇一张张抚平一张张对齐，“诶，这是给冰哥的。。。。”快递单上的签名很眼熟，就是给季肖冰写信的那个人，高瀚宇一直挺好奇这个人到底是谁的，他仔细看了看快递单，愣住了。

这张快递单就是他第一次去季肖冰家里帮他扛东西那天，邮寄的东西就是画框画布。这这，高瀚宇脑内突然出现了一些内容，是季肖冰的一本小说《鸿雁》，里面的坏人就是给被害人写信，假装被害人还在世。

高瀚宇突然一阵害怕涌上心头。他偷偷去把还没送出去的季肖冰的信拿来和这个笔记对比，一笔一划，竟然都对上了。这是什么，高瀚宇手有些抖，他不知道该怎么面对季肖冰。

“小宇啊，整理好了快去送报纸哦。”师父在里间喊道，昨天又喝醉了，今天还在里间躲着睡觉，却不忘提醒徒弟要送报纸。

“哦。”高瀚宇收拾好快递单递给大姐，领了报纸并带上季肖冰的那封信出门了。

一路上高瀚宇都有些心不在焉，还分错了数量发错了人，大家都觉得有些奇怪，有人就快嘴的问了一句是不是肖冰又出门了。

高瀚宇猛地想起来他好像记得季肖冰最近是要出门的。他踩了油门飞奔到季肖冰的家里，这是一个穿着白色毛衣米色裤子的男人站在他家院子里打扫，高瀚宇有些恍惚，那人戴着眼镜，季肖冰什么时候戴过眼镜的？！

“小宇？！”季肖冰看着有些奇怪的高瀚宇喊着他的名字。

小宇？！冰哥一直都喊我瀚宇的，小宇。他到底是谁？！高瀚宇扔下信就头也不回的跑了。留下一脸懵逼的季肖冰。季肖冰收拾完院子，又拿起花剪修整了一下玫瑰院，嘴里还说了几句：“橙色的玫瑰要变成橘色了。”并没有跑没影的高瀚宇躲在外面看着季肖冰的举动一身冷汗。

我的冰哥呢？！

他不敢说，他也不敢问。


	3. Chapter 3

季肖冰回到屋子里，给高瀚宇发了消息，却迟迟等不到他的回复。季肖冰觉得有些奇怪就打了个电话过去，竟然被按掉了。他只好去蔡爷家找他。高瀚宇下了班回到家里就看见那个和季肖冰长得一模一样戴着眼镜的男人坐在蔡爷的家里。蔡爷和他有说有笑，他不是我的冰哥啊！

高瀚宇不敢说。

“诶，小宇回来了。”蔡爷看到高瀚宇招呼他。“季先生都等你老半天了。怎么也不回人家信息，害得人家担心。”

季先生？！

高瀚宇突然觉得背后一凉，他又想起书里的情节，凶手也是和被害人的好友打成了一片。

我的冰哥呢？！

高瀚宇心事重重的和大家坐着吃了一顿饭，这位季先生似乎很自觉的就和高瀚宇进了他的房间。高瀚宇不敢看季先生，他却直勾勾的看着高瀚宇。高瀚宇又从他的脸上读出了诡谲奸诈的表情。

盯了高瀚宇一会儿，他就从口袋里掏出信坐下来慢慢看，还很自然从高瀚宇的床头拿了一根笔在写什么。

杀人计划大概。

写完东西，季肖冰又把信放回口袋里，然后准备开始脱衣服。

“你你干嘛？！”

。。。

“洗澡睡觉啊！”

“这儿？！”高瀚宇防卫性的回了一句。

。。。。季肖冰有些生气了，什么意思，你当我是爱在这里睡是吗？“不是这里，你给我找间房？！”

高瀚宇总觉得这个季先生晚上可能有所行动，他不能让他在这里干出什么伤害蔡家人的事儿。“我，我，我们去你家吧！”

“也行吧。”季肖冰起身和高瀚宇往外走。

“蔡爷，我送季先生回家！”高瀚宇特意在季先生三个字上咬了音，却听见蔡爷回了一句：“我知道了，你和肖冰路上注意安全。”

。。。。

高瀚宇和季肖冰走出蔡家，季肖冰的家离蔡家不远，两个人肩并肩走了十分钟就到了。高瀚宇站在门口有些犹豫，他不知道要不要跟进去，季肖冰一把拉住他，“练的什么肌肉啊，拉都拉不动。快点啦，还要洗澡呢。”

洗干净吃了我吗？！

高瀚宇脑内又开始小说里的剧情，小说有一段就是凶手再次杀人的对象就是受害人的朋友，高瀚宇浑身一机灵。高瀚宇站在门口不进去：“我，我明天要很早很早起床，我还是回蔡家睡觉吧，怕打扰你。安全把你送到就好了，再见！”高瀚宇还没说完转身就跑走了，留下一脸懵的季肖冰，什么鬼？！

此后的几天高瀚宇每天按时给季肖冰送信，但是就是不做多的停留，季肖冰隐隐的觉得有什么问题，但是终究不知道是什么事儿，他现在很暴躁，还以为找到了什么好的朋友，说翻脸就翻脸，到底自己哪里做错了呢？

高瀚宇几日没有和季肖冰交往，但是还是忍不住打听季肖冰的事儿。就刚刚他听说那个季先生和奶茶店的妹子站在海边相谈甚欢。可是高瀚宇明明记得季肖冰最讨厌奶茶店的妹子，因为她们老追他，他曾经抱怨过不喜欢她们，两个人遛弯的时候季肖冰都是绕着奶茶店走的。

“你为什么不喜欢她们啊？！”

“你喜欢？！”

“我。。我也不喜欢。”高瀚宇反正不喝奶茶所以他对奶茶店也不存在喜欢不喜欢的问题。

“她们老要给介绍对象，烦死了。”季肖冰长得好看，自然奶茶店的妹子都追着他跑。“诶，你有对象吗？”季肖冰转过身压着高瀚宇说。

“啊，没，没啊。”太近了，高瀚宇不敢正视季肖冰。

“我也没有。”季肖冰舔了舔唇，高瀚宇咽了咽口水，“啊。”

“你啊什么，好了不逗你了。”季肖冰从高瀚宇的身上起来，又坐回原来的位置上。

高瀚宇觉得现在的季肖冰不是季肖冰，肯定是有人冒充他的！等等，所以他现在不在家是吗？高瀚宇冲出邮局，起了电动车狂飙到季肖冰的家里，大门紧锁，果然不在家，高瀚宇来这里已经很熟了，他也有这里的钥匙，打开院门又关起来，推开大门小心翼翼的往屋里走。

一个人都没有，果然，高瀚宇开始有些暴走，他四处找寻人的踪影，他的冰哥，他想和他处对象的冰哥。一楼没有，二楼书房没有，卧室，高瀚宇往卧室走去，果然看见季肖冰躺在地上。

“冰哥！”千万不要千万不要，高瀚宇把季肖冰翻了个身，看见季肖冰身上干干净净的，还好还好，没有血！

季肖冰被高瀚宇翻身的动作弄醒了：“瀚，瀚宇。”

“是我，是我，冰哥，你怎么了？”

“送，送，送我。去医院。”季肖冰的气息很弱很弱。完了，可能中毒了。高瀚宇把季肖冰先抱到床上，“你等我。”

“小，小宇。”季肖冰本想说什么，高瀚宇瞬间就清醒了。“你，你是谁！”

。。。。季肖冰疼的一点力气都没有，他是谁，他不是季肖冰吗？他还能是谁？“我是季肖冰啊。”微弱的声音高瀚宇听的心惊胆战。

“你你不是。”高瀚宇现在站在门口，全身战备的状态，满脑子都是要是他突然起身他如何反击他的预案。季肖冰忍着疼喊了出来：“我特么不是季肖冰，难道是肖季冰吗？！白给你睡了这么久了！你这个没。。。”后面还没说完，季肖冰就昏过去了。高瀚宇愣住，慢慢的走过去：“冰哥，冰哥？！”

完了完了，真的出事儿了，他给岛上认识的新朋友阿水，让他赶紧开电瓶车过来，高瀚宇抱着季肖冰上了电瓶车：“去，去医院。”

他抱着季肖冰冲进医院的时候惹了众人瞩目，季肖冰此刻歪着靠在高瀚宇的怀里，高瀚宇的手臂上挂着无处安放的大长腿。

“医生，医生，他。他可能中毒了。”

。。。。

急诊医生一脸像看智障似的看着高瀚宇：“放到这里。”

高瀚宇把季肖冰平放在病床上，急诊医生检查了一下，瞥了一眼高瀚宇：“你就是高瀚宇。”

。。。“恩，我是高瀚宇。”

医生手上没停，给护士开了药单，护士麻利的按照药单准备好注射液，“你去把钱交了，我在这里给他治疗。”

“哦，好的。”高瀚宇从口袋里掏出钱，还管阿水拿了一点，总算补上了医药费。等他忙了一圈回来的时候，季肖冰已经在床上安静的睡着了，和刚刚来的时候不一样，他的神情没有那么痛苦，是平静。

“他，他中的是什么毒。”

？！“高瀚宇。”

“到！”

医生把口罩摘了下来，高瀚宇有点愣住，长得和季肖冰真像啊，只不过比季肖冰看过去更加，嗯，妩媚这个词用在男人身上会不会比较不好？

“他是老毛病犯了，胃病。肯定没好好吃饭最近。你是怎么照顾他的！”

。。。

“中西结合，他不喜欢吃中药，你想办法给他吃一点下去。你肯定不会炖药吧，我拿去药房炖了，你等下过去拿。”

“哦。”高瀚宇目瞪口呆的看着眼前的医生，他对季肖冰好熟悉啊。

“作为前，友人。我得嘱咐你几句。”

。。。友人，是男友吧。高瀚宇才发现眼前的长的和季肖冰一样漂亮的男人，竟然是季肖冰的前男友，他可能 不会和自己处对象了，他前对象多好看啊。虽然不及他本人。

“发什么呆。”医生打了高瀚宇一下，“哦哟，你这肌肉可以啊，难怪。”医生很暧昧的笑了一下，然后站起来往高瀚宇身上靠了靠，高瀚宇立刻退了一步：“干嘛啦，我又不会吃了你。你要小心他，他才会把你吃的骨头都不剩。”医生指了指躺在床上的季肖冰。

“好了说正事儿，他呢胃不好，现在回去得吃流食，熬粥会吧。”高瀚宇点点头。“我这有食谱等下给你，你换着花样给他做，不然他容易吃腻。然后他天天熬夜，你得控制他，不能让他一直熬夜，该把他拖回床上，就拖回去。你懂得啊。”。。。高瀚宇默默的接受着医生的嘱托，心里不免酸楚起来，他对他好了解哦，而自己什么都不知道。

医生准备走的时候发现地上有一封信，就捡起来，“哈哈，他还是老样子，还是喜欢给自己写信。帮他收好，他要是发现这个不见了，要暴走的。”医生把信塞到高瀚宇手里，大步离开。

高瀚宇看了看手中的信，没有邮戳，封口封的好好的，应该是准备要寄出的信。给自己写信？所以不是坏人假装给冰哥写信？！

换了一瓶药水之后，护士喊高瀚宇去拿药，一大袋的西药和一大袋的中药，高瀚宇都觉得自己快拎不动了，又麻烦已经走了的阿水，让他把药放到季肖冰的家门口。

坐在床边手里攥着信的高瀚宇看着平静的躺着的季肖冰，他脸色苍白，唇色一点都没有，白的让他心疼。自己还搞了这么大个乌龙，刚刚要是早点送季肖冰来医院就好了，还磨磨唧唧搞了好一阵子。

果然小说不能看太多，但是也要怪季肖冰写的太好了，完全都可以在生活中找到元素，太吓人了。就算以后和季肖冰一起生活，他也不要再看他的小说了。

一起生活，高瀚宇被自己这个想法吓到了，友情和爱情有什么区别，高瀚宇曾经偷偷搜过这个句话，投票最高的是性冲动，对，他就是想和季肖冰睡，他就是想亲吻他的唇，亲吻他的身体，这么一想高瀚宇就释然了，他就是喜欢季肖冰。至于那个讨厌的医生，长得同样一张脸怎么他就这么讨厌，季肖冰就这么可爱呢？不管他，谁没个过去呢，只要季肖冰现在喜欢他就行了！

季肖冰会喜欢自己吗？

等药水挂完了，季肖冰也缓缓的苏醒了，一睁眼白色的天花板，还好在医院，自己得救了。他朦胧中记得那个臭小孩，还说自己不是季肖冰，有毛病！不想理他！

“冰哥，你醒了啊。”臭小孩傻乎乎的站在床边，“庄医生说，你要是醒了就可以回家了。来我们回家。”高瀚宇直接公主抱起季肖冰，季肖冰惊呼了一下，“你干嘛！”

“你能走吗？”

“轮椅啊，不要抱啦！”

“有什么好害羞的，刚刚不就是被抱进来的。”庄医生倚着门看着两个人。

季肖冰听闻整个人脸都红了，妈的他以后还怎么在琴岛混，还有这个死庄森一脸幸灾乐祸的样子是闹哪样，“快放我下来。”高瀚宇突然想到什么，还真把季肖冰放到了床上，季肖冰就要下床，可是刚刚的疼痛让他无法动弹，只能坐在在床上。

“喂，阿水啊，我瀚宇，冰哥可以回家了。恩，好的，我等你。”高瀚宇给阿水打了个电话，毕竟这么抱着没办法骑车啊。

庄森看见季肖冰被放下来笑的肚子都疼了：“哈哈，你也有今天，季肖冰！活该！”

。。。“高瀚宇快抱我起来，我要打他！”

。。。。

高瀚宇努力安抚好季肖冰，给庄森使了个眼色：“求你了，放过冰哥吧。”庄森头一甩离开了病房。“他要是只狐狸，尾巴能甩到天上！”

“冰哥和庄医生很熟啊。”高瀚宇有些吃味。

“当然熟了，认识三十几年了！”季肖冰咬牙切齿的说着，哦还是竹马竹马，高瀚宇瞬间心凉了一截，自己还有机会吗？

阿水的车很快就到了，高瀚宇执意要抱着季肖冰走出医院，结果又是惹来一阵瞩目，季肖冰害羞的把脸埋在高瀚宇的肩窝里，竟然瞥见了给他做鬼脸的庄森，季肖冰眯着眼睛，心里盘算起来。

回到家里，季肖冰被高瀚宇安置上床上，高瀚宇就下楼给他煮粥：“我去熬粥，吃点东西再吃药。”

季肖冰躺在床上，看着高瀚宇离去的背影，心里有点暖暖的。虽然好几天臭小孩都不理他，但是看在他现在这么尽心尽力照顾他的份上就暂时原谅他好了。季肖冰突然想到什么，爬着从桌子上拿到了自己的手机，给一个人发了一个消息，然后开心的把手机放在床头。

高瀚宇不多会儿就端上来一碗青菜粥：“今天吃点清淡的，明天我再给你加点荤的。”高瀚宇要喂季肖冰，被季肖冰拒绝了，他没有到这个地步好嘛！

季肖冰像小猫喝水似的慢慢把碗里的粥都吃完，高瀚宇坐在旁边都看呆了。“我吃完了。”季肖冰把碗递给高瀚宇。“嗯，休息一下我们等下吃药。”

“呃，你，你吃过了吗？”季肖冰拉住就要走的高瀚宇。“还没，我这就下去吃，吃完了刚好给你吃药。”

“也行吧。我睡会儿。”

高瀚宇到楼下吃了饭，洗了碗，还把药仔细的按照医嘱分好，最重要的是把中药准备好。哦，对了，他记得上次他有买水果糖放哪儿了？高瀚宇在厨房找了一圈，终于找到了前段时间买的水果糖。

高瀚宇先把西药和水杯带上去，并没有把中药直接端进去，他记起庄森有交代过，季肖冰不喜欢中药。吃西药的时候，季肖冰还有些抗拒，但是只是皱了皱眉头，还是一把药送入腹中。

高瀚宇转身出去把中药端了进来。季肖冰立刻觉得大事不妙，他刚刚就闻到一股子中药味，但是没看到他也不好说，以为是高瀚宇从医院带来的。

“不喝中药！”季肖冰厉声拒绝！

“庄医生说中西结合，得喝！”

“你特么是听他的还是听我的！”

“我听医生的！”

。。。。

“不喝！”季肖冰坐得远远的，高瀚宇伸手抓他，“你别动，万一我这碗撒了，你到时候就得在中药房里过几天了，我要伺候你吃饭，可没空给你换被子。”

高瀚宇的威胁大概奏效了，季肖冰也不跟他争抢，但是他还是没办法喝中药啊。碗到嘴边还是撇开了头。高瀚宇见状，叹了一口，把药往自己的嘴里灌，季肖冰瞪大了眼睛：“你干。。。”

一口中药从高瀚宇的嘴里渡到了季肖冰的嘴里，季肖冰差点被呛到，但是高瀚宇有控制了一下速度，给季肖冰一个缓冲的时间。一口喝完，高瀚宇又往自己嘴里倒了一口，又给季肖冰灌下去。如此三四口也就喝完了药。

苦，真苦，高瀚宇百年不吃糖的，也塞了一颗糖进自己的嘴里，一口咬咬碎。季肖冰被喂了一碗药，还没反应过来，准备张口大骂，高瀚宇一个欺身上来压住了他，直接把糖渣送入了季肖冰的嘴里，顺便用舌头给渡了个满。

糖和药都送进去之后，高瀚宇才起身，季肖冰楞了一下，抬手就是一巴掌。“流氓！这是老子的初吻！”

。。。。。


	4. Chapter 4

“真的？！”高瀚宇的眼睛都是亮的，被打了一巴掌，心却和自己的嘴巴一样甜。他又往自己的嘴里扔了一颗水果糖，一样是咬碎的声音，季肖冰反应过来用手推了即将压过来的高瀚宇，自然力量悬殊，高瀚宇把季肖冰压在床上吻了个够，手还在不断的摸着他的身体，季肖冰的身体越发的滚烫起来，但是。

季肖冰用力咬了他一口，吃痛的高瀚宇才放开季肖冰。“妈的，老子还在生病，你满脑子都想什么呢！”季肖冰被撩起的衣服，露出了白花花的肚子，隐约还能看见红点，他立刻扯了扯衣服，拽过被子，躲得远远的。

“对不起，我真的太高兴了。我也是第一次。”

。。。

季肖冰深呼吸叹了口气，“等我病好了再说好吗？”

“好的好的！”高瀚宇现在整个人都特别亢奋，季肖冰看着他这样，心里有些说不出来的感觉，又期待又害怕。总之到时候再说吧。

高瀚宇干脆就住下来了，伺候季肖冰吃饭喝药养病，药开了三帖，头一帖季肖冰是真的喝不下，就被高瀚宇嘴对嘴的灌下去，每次灌完，两个人都得在床上厮磨半天，几乎都差点失控，季肖冰也不得不承认和高瀚宇亲吻感觉真好，触感软软的，特别舒服。

往后两天季肖冰怕擦枪走火，皱着眉头恶狠狠的学会了喝中药。高瀚宇除了第一天比较亢奋以外，后来几天倒是老实了不少。季肖冰也就慢慢放下了心防。

晚上高瀚宇还和季肖冰睡一张床，胃疼的他躲在高瀚宇的怀里小声的呻吟着。高瀚宇抚着他的背还用手是不是的去帮他揉揉胃。

“庄医生说你是没按时吃饭才胃病犯的。你为什么不按时吃饭呢？”

季肖冰咬了高瀚宇的胸一口：“还不是你都不来陪我吃饭，还躲着我。我就生气了。”

“我。。。”想起那几天的行为高瀚宇真想抽自己，他大致把前因后果和季肖冰说了一下，季肖冰窝在他怀里笑个不停。又疼又好笑的季肖冰捂着胃说：“我那小说里凶手和受害人也长得不一样啊。”

“我没看过你戴眼镜嘛，那天我看到你的时候气质也和之前不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”

“特别温柔。温柔到我有点害怕。”季肖冰又咬了高瀚宇一口：“我平时不温柔吗？”

“温柔啊，那天戴上眼镜更特别了。”

季肖冰平时是不戴眼镜的，那天戴的眼镜是另一个表弟，就是琴岛医院的院长顾冕托人送来的，说他老是对着电脑写文章，需要防辐射啊防疲劳什么的。他就试戴了一下，虽然架在鼻子上还有些不习惯，但是眼睛似乎舒服了一些。至于为什么会温柔？大概是高瀚宇眼花吧。

“瞎说，你就为了这个不理我这么久，害我胃疼。你得赔我。”季肖冰调整了一个舒服的姿势蹭了蹭高瀚宇，高瀚宇已经被季肖冰撩的上火了，听季肖冰这么一说，突然就抬起他的下巴直接就上了一个吻，舌尖一开始轻轻的触碰到小猫舌，来回几次，小猫舌竟然主动冲了过来，高瀚宇立刻反攻瞬间就占有了主动权。眼见怀里的人被吻的越来越软，而自己的某个地方越来越硬。

高瀚宇才放开季肖冰，季肖冰趴在高瀚宇的怀里不敢出来。“冰哥，你别这样，我，我硬了。”

。。。两个人到现在也没表明关系，再加上季肖冰身体还没痊愈，自然也不可能有下一步。季肖冰转了个身，往旁边睡去了。高瀚宇叹了口气默默的起身去了浴室。

等高瀚宇回来，季肖冰转身看着他，“不知羞耻。”

。。。。高瀚宇委屈的，这还不是你撩的火，但是他不敢说啊。季肖冰摸了摸唇，有些回味，吻技怎么这么好呢。所以他不太相信高瀚宇说什么自己也是第一次，就像他的“初吻”也要打个问号的样子。

“你是第一次？！”

“第一次和男的。”

。。。。

“哦。”就说嘛，这么好的吻技这么可能是天生的，不过季肖冰对这个倒是没啥想法，你不能指着一个二十多岁血气方刚的年轻人还是处啊。季肖冰的不在乎在高瀚宇眼里却有些微妙了，特别是庄森还是他前男友，所以他听说季肖冰是初吻的时候，他兴奋就想直接吃了他，让自己变成他的唯一。

“冰哥以前没谈过恋爱吗？”高瀚宇小心翼翼的问。

“谈过啊，怎么没谈过，没谈过我不就是gay了吗？”

？！高瀚宇愣住了，那他是啥？他们俩是啥关系？还有庄医生呢？或者说冰哥是双性恋？有可能！“那，你和庄医生呢？”

季肖冰一脸懵的看着高瀚宇，“庄森到底和你说什么了？”

“他，他说，他是你的前男友。”

季肖冰下巴差点掉下来，啥玩意？！“他原话是前友人，那不就是。”

庄森你惨了！“我们俩要是有啥，那叫乱伦你知道吗！他是我表弟！”

。。。。“啊，庄医生是你表弟啊！”想说他俩这么长得那么像呢，两个美人在一起也不是不行就是了。

“而且”两个零在一起是没有前途的，季肖冰OS道。

“而且什么？！”高瀚宇一脸求知欲的看着季肖冰。

“没什么没什么。”季肖冰伸手，高瀚宇叹了口气将他揽进怀里，季肖冰抱着高瀚宇又睡了一个安稳觉。

早起的时候高瀚宇悄悄的用被子换下自己，然后去厨房做早餐，等季肖冰醒了美味的早餐就已经端上来了。

“我去上班了，中午等我回来，厨房有些小零食，你肚子要饿了微波炉转一下就能吃，千万别饿着自己。”高瀚宇边吃边交代着。

季肖冰点点头乖巧的答应了他，刚起床的季肖冰真的太可爱了，软软的像只迷糊的小猫崽。好想揉一番，但是他得去上班了。

季肖冰被胃病虐的不太舒服，一整天都没精打采的。早晨浑浑噩噩的度过了，中午高瀚宇回家陪他吃饭，陪他睡了会儿午觉，才有些精神。下午高瀚宇去上班，他就盖着被子一个人坐在面对海的沙发上，抱着电脑一边听海浪声一边写文章。其实他也不太能写多少，但是高瀚宇这几天都早早把他逮到床上，他拒绝了，但是他拒绝不了高瀚宇的怀抱。

季肖冰敲着敲着键盘，停了下来，把电脑放到茶几上，披着一件呢大衣，走到书房，把之前给自己写的信翻出来。每一封的最后一页都写着这样的话，你喜欢他吗？你到底想从他身上得到什么？你想要什么样的未来？和他在一起的未来吗？

另一个盒子里装着高瀚宇给他的信，彼时他还不知道他是谁，用着仰望的口气诉说着自己每天的见闻，还担心他会孤单会寂寞，会操心台风天房子会不会被水淹到，会担忧他今天吃了什么？季肖冰也因为这些信，对这个岛有了新的认识，林大叔家的花圃有一株很漂亮的玫瑰，他想求来送给自己喜欢的人，如果有的话。杜先生虽然黑脸，但是对自己太太超级好。前几天给一只狗解围，现在每天都要跟着他。刘大妈家的酸梅汤真好喝。哦，还有人特意跑到琴岛来求婚，搞得他都想恋爱了。

高瀚宇的字迹虽然不是很好看，但是看得出很认真的在写信，季肖冰曾幻想过他的样子，第一次见到高瀚宇的时候，他一眼就认出了他。他知道这个男人就是给他写信的人。竟然和他想象中的差别不大。看过去有些凶的面庞，却透着一股子憨憨的傻气，为人正直热心活泼。季肖冰觉得，他就是来拯救他的。

季肖冰拿出一张纸，一条条的回复着之前的提问，当全部都回答完毕的时候，他看着答案有些不知所措。原来自己的内心已经如此了，那么就行动吧。

正思考着电话铃声响了，接了电话才知道有人在门外，就匆忙出去了。

“诶，花花。”来人是包子铺的老板花千肉。

“冰哥！”花花抖了抖手中的袋子，“给你送我们包子铺特制的包子来了。”

季肖冰笑着忙迎着人进来，季肖冰在这个岛上认识的人不多，花千肉算一个，当初第一次看到花千肉还是在自己表弟的家里，傻乎乎的样子突然觉得和高瀚宇有点像，不过高瀚宇比这个孩子精明多了。

“你生病了我都不知道，还是冕儿给我打电话我才知道的，他临走之前还交待我要好好照顾你。”花花一脸内疚的坐在椅子上。

冕儿，MD，那个冕儿比花花大了8岁，竟然叫他冕儿，季肖冰一身鸡皮疙瘩就起来了。“麻烦你喊他顾冕，别在单身狗面前撒狗粮。”

花花瞪着眼睛看着季肖冰：“庄医生不是说你有男朋友了吗。”又是庄森！你等着！

“胡说八道。庄森的话能信吗？你可别忘了他当初怎么忽悠你的。”

同样的招数，也是和花千肉说顾冕是他前男友，结果花千肉自卑的直接出走，顾冕废了好大的劲儿才把花花找到。说起来高瀚宇就不一样了，听说庄森是自己的前男友，竟然也没跑，还变本加厉的对自己好。季肖冰内心暖暖的。

“他把你男朋友的照片给我看了，是那个邮局的小高吧。”花千肉认得他，之前隔壁的陆大姐家里东西坏了，高瀚宇帮忙修好的。陆大姐要给钱，高瀚宇不肯收，于是大姐就说让我带你吃包子总行了吧，高瀚宇说那可以，于是就带着高瀚宇去花千肉家吃包子。

花千肉家的包子那可是琴岛独一份，自然是吃了就会上瘾，有阵子高瀚宇每天都来他家买包子也就熟悉了。不过最近好像都没来吃了，花千肉从庄森那知道高瀚宇和季肖冰在谈恋爱，大概也知道怎么不去他家买包子吃了。

“我们俩，还没到那份上。”季肖冰嘟喃了一句。也是啊，两个人虽然从夏天睡到冬天，但是都还没正儿八经的表白一下，而且也不是睡啊，那是高瀚宇胆小非得和自己睡一张床，自己吧也有个毛病喜欢抱着东西睡，这不是个现成的吗？

“你要加油啊，我觉得小高人蛮好的，你要是喜欢就赶紧抓着。别像当初我傻傻的，差点把冕儿丢了。”

。。。。长进了，季肖冰冷笑着。

花千肉送到了顾冕的心意也就得回去了，傍晚还得卖一波才收摊的，不能出来太久。季肖冰也主动送花千肉出门。两个人在门口推托了一下，才分开。

五点，已经没那么虚弱的季肖冰也能动了，就开始准备晚饭，等高瀚宇回来大概就能吃了。淘米煮饭，选菜，备菜，把中午剩的汤继续炖了一下，肚子有些饿了，就那个包子垫了垫。可等到六点也不见高瀚宇回来。季肖冰有些慌了，就给高瀚宇发了个消息，五分钟过去没回？！直接一个电话甩过去，那孩子似乎在喝酒。

。。。。MD老子辛辛苦苦给你做一顿饭，你倒好在外面花天酒地就算了，也不和老子说，一会儿季肖冰的胃就疼的翻了，两人还在说什么的时候，高瀚宇就听见电话那一头哐当一声，直接把他酒震醒了，不好，冰哥出事儿了。

等高瀚宇回到家里，季肖冰已经在地上躺了一会儿了，手捂着胃，大概又是胃疼发作。这好不容易养了几天好了，这又是怎么了。高瀚宇打了电话给阿水，又把季肖冰送到了医院。还是庄森当班，医治妥当，靠在病房里就开始审问高瀚宇。

“你们俩喝酒了？”庄森从高瀚宇身上闻到了很浓的酒味，但是季肖冰没有。

“我喝酒了。冰哥他在家，给我打电话。然后就晕倒了。”高瀚宇低着头。

“怎么回事儿。”庄森是医生自然知道季肖冰的身体怎么样，虽然胃不好，但是也不至于啊。

“我也不知道。”

“对了。你为什么在外面喝酒？”

“我。”对哦，我为什么在外面喝酒。高瀚宇愣住了，他原本说好的晚上要回家吃饭的，他要好好照顾季肖冰的，怎么就在外面喝酒了呢？

“庄医生？我想问你一下，那个包子铺的花老板和，和冰哥认识吗？”

“认识啊，很熟的。”

“也是前男。。。友人？”

。。。。这个死孩子都听说了啥？“你知道我是谁了？”

“我知道。”

“这个医院的院长叫顾冕你知道吧。”高瀚宇摇摇头，他才来琴岛多久，来医院两次都是为了季肖冰。

“顾冕，我表哥，他表弟。花花是他老公。”

！！！“花老板是院长的老公？！”

两人还在说着话，季肖冰醒了，高瀚宇一见季肖冰醒了就立刻抓起他的手：“冰哥你醒了？”

季肖冰用微弱的力气甩了高瀚宇一下，高瀚宇还是没撒手：“撒手！”

“冰哥，对不起。”

“你哪有对不起我。”季肖冰挣扎着要起来，高瀚宇赶忙帮他调整病床。

“我不该晚上去喝酒的，我应该回家陪你。我不是。。”

“花花去看你了？”庄森双手抱胸的看着这俩。

“恩，阿冕让他给我送点包子来。”

庄森笑了一下就转身出去了。“花老板是你表弟的老公啊。”

。。。。所以就是白天出门干活的高瀚宇看到了季肖冰和花千肉在门口推来推去，觉得自己比不上花千肉。

诶不是，“你哪里比不上他了。”庄森就没事儿，花千肉怎么了。

“他胸肌好像比我大，抱起来更舒服吧。”

。。。。

“高瀚宇！”季肖冰这一喊猛了，咳的不停，高瀚宇立刻给他端了杯水，季肖冰喝了一口，他还给他顺着气。“你，你要不要做我男朋友。”季肖冰一个直球过去，砸懵了高瀚宇。这前一秒还要绝交，后一面竟然直接表白了。

“我。。”高瀚宇竟然在这个时候沉默了，季肖冰真是要被气死，摸着被气到又疼的胃，“你滚蛋吧！我真是瞎了眼，让你上我的床！”

“我靠，这一进门就听到这么劲爆的事儿。”庄森推着车子进来，给高瀚宇使了个眼色：“你们俩都睡了啊。还说不是男朋友。”

“我没有啊。”高瀚宇百口莫辩，庄森一脸看热闹的吹着口哨，季肖冰连看都懒得看他。

庄森给季肖冰换了药水，高瀚宇想帮忙却被季肖冰打了回去。高瀚宇默默的站着不敢吭声。

“把人家睡了就要负责啊，我哥可是还没有和男人谈过恋爱呢。第一次看他这么喜欢一个人，你啊，真是不知足。”

季肖冰以前也谈过女朋友，分手的原因就是对方受不了他的冷淡，至于为什么在一起，也是觉得应该在一起吧就在一起了，但是总觉的差点意思。季肖冰也不是对女朋友冷淡，他对人都冷淡。和女朋友谈了一年多也没见两个人过过夜，后来分开了季肖冰就直接到了琴岛，这里平和安静太适合他了。

高瀚宇着急的挠了挠头，然后开口道：“我，我不想做冰哥的男朋友。”我靠！庄森已经在心里给高瀚宇点了蜡，小子胆子挺大的啊。“我想做冰哥的老公，像花老板那样！名正言顺的照顾冰哥。”

。。。。。。

这下轮到季肖冰和庄森懵了。倒是庄森先反应过来，“啊哟，恭喜啊冰哥！”

“谁特么在医院求婚的啊！”季猫猫炸毛了！

等季肖冰输液输完了，两个人回了家。季肖冰被高瀚宇抱在床上，他下楼去了厨房。

到了厨房一看，高瀚宇懊恼极了，季肖冰准备的满满一桌子的菜全凉了，为什么庄森骗他他都不怕，花千肉他就怕呢。曾几何时夜里听见季肖冰喃喃的梦语说胸肌好大摸起来好舒服，当他看到花千肉的时候，再看看自己，他觉得自己输了。突然的自卑，唉，现在也不是事儿了，冰哥以后会是他的，至于胸肌，恩，他得好好练！

高瀚宇把菜都热了一遍，顺道熬了一点粥，他把粥端上去给季肖冰吃了：“你下去吃饭吧，别又冷了。”高瀚宇摆摆手：“刚刚热的太烫了，等下去刚好吃。”

“吃不完就放冰箱，别。。。”高瀚宇看着季肖冰，他原本就想吃光的，季肖冰竟然能读懂他，高瀚宇想过来抱季肖冰，结果季肖冰面前有一碗粥，正好，砸了！

。。。。。。

这边季肖冰在浴室里好好泡着澡，那边高瀚宇吭哧吭哧的洗着被子，也是无语了。

闹了一晚上，入夜了两个人总算安静了，盖着新被子，季肖冰窝在高瀚宇怀里舒舒服服的睡了一个觉。

借着月光，高瀚宇看着自己怀里的季肖冰，觉得自己特别幸福，真好！

冬天的琴岛没有那么冷，周末，高瀚宇休息就和季肖冰两个人出来逛逛，两个人走着走着到了渡口，奶茶店的小姑娘眼尖就追了过来，高瀚宇一把把季肖冰挡在身后，小姑娘笑了一下没理他，把手里的东西递给高瀚宇就走了。

“冰冰，你不是不喜欢她们吗？”拿着小姑娘给的纸袋，高瀚宇想起为什么会认为戴眼镜的季肖冰不是季肖冰了。

“你说那个小姑娘啊，那是顾冕的亲妹妹，也就是我的表妹。”

？！“你们一家子都在这个岛上啊。”

“没有，这个岛是顾冕的家，我和庄森都是听他的话来这里散心的。”季肖冰和高瀚宇说了自己为什么来岛上，却没有说庄森为什么来岛上，但是高瀚宇不感兴趣，无所谓啦，反正现在庄医生也算是自己的表弟了，虽然自己比庄医生小，但是按照辈分他可是哥夫！

两个人继续在岛上闲逛，走到蔡爷家，蔡爷招呼两个人过来吃中午饭，刚好没做饭的两个人就蹭了一顿。

“这就不回来了？我得把房租退给你啊。”蔡爷说道。

高瀚宇摇摇头：“不用不用，我不是还有东西放这儿吗？”高瀚宇现在是已经搬到季肖冰家里住了，只是还没来收拾自己的东西。其实也没多少，但是高瀚宇觉得既然当初说好了租一年，无论怎么样也要把合约履行完再说，就故意留着东西当个借口。

蔡爷和蔡大娘也心知肚明，对这个孩子也是加倍的好着。说起来真是好人有好报，竟然能找到这么个大美人。季肖冰蔡爷不太熟悉，长得嘛就是真漂亮了，还是在他俩公开之后从高瀚宇师父口里听说这个男孩是个知书达理性情温柔的作家。

不错不错，蔡爷觉得这也是天作之合，郎才郎貌。

吃完饭两个人挺着肚子就走回家，到了家，季肖冰躺在沙发上懒得动弹。高瀚宇看了就捏了捏他的脸，“喝点消食儿的吧。”

“蔡爷家的饭真好吃，不过挺不好意思的，老去他家蹭饭。”季肖冰摸摸自己的肚子。他来岛上一年多，大部分的时间都是自己做吃的，只算是能填饱肚子而已。偶尔到顾冕哪儿打打牙祭，也算满足一下。最近顾冕出去研修了，他就不好意思再去打扰花千肉，可怜了他。

“蔡爷可热情了，有时间咱们也给他们露一手好了。”高瀚宇烧菜的水平挺不错的，季肖冰瞥了一下嘴：“等阿冕回来吧，让花花上，我们的水平不够。”

季肖冰的客厅正对着一个平台，外面就是海，琴岛冬天的海并没有像冻住似的，依然奔腾，季肖冰靠在高瀚宇怀里静静的待着，他突然觉得现在的生活真的不错，有个自己喜欢的人，还有个自己喜欢的事业，平静而祥和真好。

高瀚宇好像想到什么似的把季肖冰扶了起来：“等我一下。”季肖冰半跪在沙发上看着高瀚宇一路小跑往楼上去，然后又噔噔噔的下楼来，季肖冰顺着高瀚宇走路的轨迹一路又转过身来。高瀚宇突然单膝跪下。

“冰冰，可以嫁给我吗？”高瀚宇打开手里的戒指盒和季肖冰求婚了。

季肖冰脸一红嘴上却没让便宜：“为什么不是你嫁给我！”

“好啊！我嫁！”高瀚宇抬过季肖冰的手，给他套上了戒指。 

\-------------------------------------

不几天顾冕就回来了，听说自己的表哥找到对象还准备要结婚，就带着花千肉上门了。

高瀚宇第一次看到顾冕，有点紧张，他和庄森不一样，庄森那个浪荡的性格距离感不会太远，顾冕就有点稳重严肃了。不过和花千肉算是不打不相识，相处的来。聊了几个一两个小时几个人也就熟络了起来。

“我把他们都喊来，你们在琴岛办婚礼吗？”顾冕问。

“嗯，小宇最近在准备呢。”高瀚宇忙前忙后也不然季肖冰插手，季肖冰倒是乐得清闲。

“森森最近咋样了。”

“我倒是要问你，好久没见他了。”

“我回来就听说他请假好几天了。”

。。。。“坏了！”季肖冰立刻打了个电话过去，按了免提：“喂，梁勇泰你在哪儿？！”

“冰哥啊！我在琴岛了！谢谢你啊！”

。。。。

“季肖冰你给我等着！”就听见庄森的怒吼从电话线飚过来，季肖冰和顾冕对视笑了一下。

“。。。他还有力气喊啊，阿泰你加油哦！”

“好的！”

“啊，阿泰你干嘛。。啊。。嗯。。”


End file.
